Children of the Moon: A Teenage Wolf's Tale
by Melanie Corran
Summary: Jenny Mathowits has always had the pack. They've always been there for her when her parents weren't.  With limited knowledge about what she is, where she came from, and where she is going, she leads her pack into an adventure that will change her life.


Children of the Moon:

A Teenage Wolf's Tale

Chapter 1

I woke up to the harsh sound of my alarm clock buzzing somewhere near my head. I groaned and reached out blindly for the snooze button that would stop the seemingly never-ending buzz. I found the button and pushed it, and the silence returned. I snuggled up in my blankets and rolled over in bliss "You'd better get up sleepyhead," a soothing voice whispered in my ear. "They'll be gone by the time you get up."

Gentle hands pulled the covers off me slowly. I growled at the voice.

"Go away and let me sleep. I'm not hungry anyway," I said, pulling the covers back up.

The hands then pulled the blankets completely off and tossed them to the floor. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Jake," I said, looking at the alarm clock, "its 5:00 in the morning, no one else is going to get up either. You're lucking I'm up."

"Ah, on the contraire Jenny, everyone is up waiting for you. It's the first day of school you know. They're raring to go so they can get back on time to catch the bus."

"Ugh… You know what happens when we go to school," I said getting up off the bed.

I walked to the kitchen to pour myself a cup of coffee. Our kitchen wasn't exactly sanitary. Dirty plates, silverware, and glasses were piled on top of each other from several lost arguments about whose turn it was to wash them. Since it hadn't been cleaned, mold grew everywhere. The only thing that ever kept clean was the coffee pot since everyone drank from it. I reached into the cabinet and found a semi-clean coffee cup with only a small ring at the bottom. It was my favorite cup. It was robin egg blue with little pink flowers all over it. I poured myself a cup of the already cold coffee.

"Yeah, I know," Jake protested, "but that doesn't mean we can't try again."

"No Jake. I'm not moving the family again," I said, slamming my cup down. "Not again. We just settled territorial issues with the surrounding families, and we finally have enough room to roam here. Don't you remember what happened when Michael got an 'F' on a history quiz? The media swarmed the place and we barely had time to escape. Too many people were hurt," I whined.

A silent tear ran down my cheek. Stupid hormones were making me all moody and fragile.

"Oh Jenny, its okay. Shhh… its okay," Jake soothed. "I didn't mean to upset you, its okay."

Jake silently walked up to me and wrapped his strong, bronze arms around my waist. He pulled me close and stroked my brown, silky hair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear.

I hid my face in his shirt and cried silently. In between sniffs, I could smell his Tommy Hilfiger cologne. It was comforting in a way you couldn't imagine. I also smelled the soap on his skin from his shower earlier, the black coffee he drank, the Colgate toothpaste that he'd used to brush his teeth only minutes before waking me. All of this familiarity chased my tears away with desire trailing. Soon the tears stopped falling. I raised my head up and looked into is piercingly beautiful eyes. Every time I looked into them, I would see lush, green meadows rippling in a slight warm breeze, creating a green sea of waves. They were so green, it hurt to look.

Another single tear leaked from my eye and rolled onto my cheek. Jake wiped it away with his thumb, leaving streaks of fire on my skin in its wake, and stared into my eyes. I wanted to kiss him so badly, it wasn't even desire but a necessity. He slowly brought his lips down on mine. White hot fire seeped into my lips and spread throughout my body. He gripped me tighter and spread his fingers along my back. We were like two planetary cores; molten magma rippling and flowing between us with the power to create and destroy. I grabbed fistful after fistful of his black hair, trying to get him even closer to me. It wasn't long though before we were interrupted.

"Come on you lovebirds! If we don't leave soon, we won't get any breakfast!"

I turned and growled at the intruder, only to find that it was Kayla.

"Don't you growl at me little miss attitude. You don't want to mess with me, especially since you cancelled school again for us. Now, come on! You're going to want to stretch before you run," Kayla replied. Then, she turned and ran out the door, letting the kitchen door slam behind her. I turned back to Jake and kissed him lightly.

"Good riddance," I said between feathery kisses.

"Come on, Jenny. They're waiting," Jake said sorrowfully pulling away.

"Oh, fine," I snapped.

I ran outside into the crisp, cool, autumn air. Instinctively, I took in the smells of our yard. I could smell all the kids stretching out their arms and legs for the long run to the game preserve, the browning leaves on the trees, all of the little animals scurrying through the brush. It was pure bliss to my senses. My light sensitive eyes could see all the way across the dim yard to the trees that started the Golden Wood. My ears could hear Kayla yelling at the kids to stretch faster so that we could leave, and Jake's feet patting on the linoleum towards the kitchen door. When Jake stepped out, I was standing there, extending my senses as far as I could with a smile on my face.

"It's so much more peaceful here than in the city," I said, not opening my eyes to look at him. I retracted my senses again and turned to face him, still smiling.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's okay. You're just naturally a grouch, so we're all used to it now." He smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Jake and I have always been competitive towards one another. We usually always have some competition going on.

"Oh really?" I replied with a smirk, "At least I can run faster than you." I took off running towards the sound off voices.

As I ran, my feet dug into the rich soil and propelled me forward. I ran past numerous bushes and trees with yellowing leaves. Jake followed close behind. I let out a laugh in the wind blowing past my face, whipping my hair out behind me like a hero's cape, at the sheer freedom I felt. I heard Jake giggle in response. I turned a sharp left into our garden and ran past many empty garden plots. We grow our own food to avoid being seen in public too much. Most of the plants, however, had died with the first frost. I'd have to make a trip out later to the grocery store.

"You're still too slow!" I shouted behind me.

"Oh yeah?" he shouted back.

I heard him pick up speed behind me and gained ground. I poured on the speed. It wasn't going to be enough. He was gaining fast, and the hedgerows at the end of the garden, that separated the garden from the yard, was coming up fast. I looked for routes of escape and saw that if I turned left, right when I reached the hedgerows, I could jump over a garden plot, and then turn another sharp left back up the rows. I put my plan into action and ran as fast as I could towards the bushes. Then, at the last moment, I turned left and leapt off the ground over the plot that had once held squash. While I was in mid-air, Jake left the ground as well, and tackled me from the side, propelling us through the hedge. We hit the ground on the other side, rolling, and stopped on our backs laughing together.

"Ahem…?"

We both stopped laughing and stood up quickly, flushing a deep red. We had landed right in the middle of the stretching kids looking like idiots, not leaders. Now, you're probably wondering why a bunch of kids are living together as a family with no parents and not going to school. It's complicated. We are definitely a family; don't get me wrong, but a family of different sorts. None of us are related, biologically. We're different, that difference brought us together. We were once human, and kind of still are. My family consists of me: Jenny Mathowits, Jake McCombra, Michael Arc, Kayla Jordan, Mikayla Neill, and Emily Rose. I'm the oldest, the leader, and the protector. I have golden eyes, straight brown hair, and I'm really tall. I hate being tall. It works though when you want to look down on people threateningly.

Then, there's Jake. Oh, there are so many things I could say about him. His eyes are the color of Maple leaves. His hair is black inside, but in the sun, you could see a slight tinge of red. He has always had an olive skin tone, no matter how much he was or wasn't in the sun. He was also strong, muscular, and tall. He's a protector too. He and I are the leaders.

When describing Michael, two words, big temper. Before he'd come to us, he'd killed three humans. Then, even after he found us, he'd killed another because he failed a test. He had been so mad, he unthinkingly killed his teacher. We have been working with him, teaching him how to calm himself. He still gets mad, but hasn't hurt anyone since the test incident. We moved here to West Virginia for a less stressful environment. Plus, there's a nature reserve not far away so we can hunt easily.

Next, there's Kayla. She's kind of short with straight blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and a bad attitude. You mess with one of us, you die. Period.

Mikayla is the tallest of us all. At a whopping six foot four, she towers over us. She has really dark hair and eyes, freckles and fair skin. She's lazy and eats us out of house and home, but that's okay, we love her anyway. Also, her lanky arms and legs make it easy for her to run super-fast. That's great when you need to chase an intruder off.

Then, Lil' Miss Sunshine herself, Emily. No matter what, she's happy. She has brown hair, brown eyes, an olive skin tone, and is fun size. (short)

I looked at my family lovingly. There was no one else I could live with; not even my own parents, whoever they were. I clenched my fists.

"Ahem," Kayla put her hands on her hips, "Can we go now? The rest of us are starving here."

"Yeah, let's go," Mikayla said, standing up, "I want a doughnut when I get back."

"Mikayla, you ate all the doughnuts yesterday," Emily retorted, standing up, stretching her hands over her hand and yawning. "However, I do want some more flowers to press."

"No way," Michael said, "Last time I tried to look for a definition in the dictionary, I smelled like pansies for a week."

"Well I can't help that that's the only book we have to press with," Emily said to Michael, frustrated," or that you are one."

"Guys can we stop arguing and just go? Some of us are still hungry," Kayla interrupted Emily and Michael, then glaring at Michael and I.

"Alright," I clapped once, "everyone up and let's roll out."

Chapter 2

I took off running across our semi-green lawn to the yellowing trees that started the Golden Wood. Jake took up formation behind me just to my right. Everyone else followed behind Jake and me. Soon we reached the safety of the trees. Dappled rays of sunlight shined down on me. There were briars everywhere, but we followed a well-worn path. As we ran deeper into the woods, we had to jog in single file through the trees.

A clearing was coming up. At nighttime, the moon always shows a circular gap in the center of the clearing, bathing the clearing in silvery light. This is where we changed. We don't remember much of our life before we changed. All we remember is that we changed. We aren't really sure how it works, but some instinct or memory tells us how we changed. Once you enter the moonlight, if the moon is full, you change. Once you change, you always have to come back to the clearing until you have a family like us to live with. Until that bond is formed, you can't control your changes. Only certain things will change you: extreme emotions and the full moon. If you don't have a family, the change is painful and frightening; you have no control over yourself. You're very dangerous if your alone and angry. People become your prey and they're often killed. Then, the media swarms. That's what happened to Michael. He's the newest of the group and is still learning to control his changes. Every time he goes crazy, it puts our family in danger. The media jumps at every opportunity to catch us. Thankfully, we've never been exposed. If they had, our secrets and others of our kind would never lead a peaceful life. We would be regarded as freaks, mutants, and dangerous. That's why we live like this; no parents and on the run. We always have to renovate abandoned houses to survive. The eldest member is the leader and protector. He or she must pick a mate for life. After that, your family is complete. Your changes become controllable and painless.

We jogged into the clearing and formed a circle around the shaft of light. I took a breath and prepared for the ceremony.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" I asked the group.

No one made a sound.

"Okay then, I'll go," I said awkwardly.

For a voluntary change, you have to sing the Heart Song; one all members know instinctively.

I closed my eyes, spread open my arms, formed an "o" with my mouth and sang. The light in the middle reached across to me until it completely bathed me in golden light. My voice slowly turned into a howl and I dropped to all fours. By this time the light was so blinding, your eyes would turn to smoldering ashes within their sockets if you looked at it directly. Slowly, brown fur sprouted all over my body and clothes began to rip. The light around me showed the color of my aura; a vibrant purple. Warmth and cold flashed over and over, giving me a cold sweat. Finally, I took my final form. A brown wolf with golden eyes. The light receded back to the single shaft in the center and I stopped howling. I stared at the pack with questioning eyes.

_Who's next?_ I thought to them.

"I guess I'll go next," Jake said aloud.

He closed his eyes and spread his arms as I had done. Then, he sang. The light crept over to him and bathed his muscular form in caressing light. We all closed our eyes so we wouldn't be blinded. I counted to three and opened my eyes to see his aura. It was a beautiful orange color. The color of falling leaves in autumn. I couldn't see him in the ball of light, but I guessed he liked it that way because of the way you looked half way through. Slowly, the orange color dissolved into the air leaving a jet black wolf with green eyes behind. The light again retreated to the single shaft in the middle. Jake's howling stopped.

_Next!_ he shouted with his mind.

"I'll go!" Emily said cheerily.

Emily sang and light repeated it's pattern. I closed my eyes and counted to three again. I looked back and saw Emily's aura, sunny yellow, radiate into a ball around her. Soon the light faded to show a salt and pepper colored wolf with a white face and chest and brown eyes. Emily stopped howling and smiled as best as a wolf could and sat down. Things went like this until everyone was in wolf form. Kayla's aura had been green and she changed into a very pale yellow color that almost looked white with blue eyes. Mikayla's aura was sky blue and she changed to a wolf with a serious dark chocolate brown coat with white on her face, chest, belly, paws, and the tip of her tail. Her eyes were so dark; you couldn't really tell what color they were. Micheal's aura had been red and left a grey timber wolf with stormy grey eyes.

You're probably wondering if we come here all the time. The answer is yes and no. This is the meeting place for the pack in case we get separated, but that doesn't happen often. We must come here once a month, however, on the morning of the full moon. These ceremonies keep our changes painless and voluntary. If you miss this ceremony, you lose control of yourself an shift back and forth painfully and become what is commonly known as a werewolf. I've never actually seen one, but I've heard stories of bloodthirsty killers with no memory of anything and no worries except for where their next meal would come from.

I shook my head and returned to the clearing. I swept my gaze across my pack. I realized several multicolored eyes were focused on me, waiting for orders.

_Okay everyone, _I thought, _We need to track the deer and catch up with them. Remember, no fawns, no does, only bucks. We need the fawns and does to live to keep the herd nice and large for winter. The fawns will have lost their spots so make sure you don't confuse the target with one._

I looked around to make sure everyone was still listening. They were, even Mikayla, with her short attention span, was still watching intently. I was careful not to let that thought escape my head. The last thing I needed was and unfocused and distracted pack.

_Also, as you all know its mating season so the bucks will be exceptionally aggressive. Use your common sense and stick to the plan. The last thing we need is injuries. There isn't a healer for miles around. We'll track the herd then form a plan when we find them. Okay, everyone let's go hunt!_

Ten eyes met mine, reflecting my excitement. I couldn't contain myself and howled towards the sky. The pack joined me and I'm sure everyone within a mile radius heard us, but we didn't care. We were on the hunt!

Chapter 3

I followed Jake down a well-worn game trail, walled in on both sides by prickly briar, berry bushes, and young oak saplings. We were tracking the herd by their faint woody scent and the scant pellet-like droppings. Behind me, Emily followed with her head and tail held high, walking in a steady trot. Following Emily was Mikayla. She kept up with Emily, but her head was low and her tail dragged; her dark eyes focused on something far-off. Probably the nearby Krispy Kreme's shop. I chuckled to myself. Michael trailed a few feet behind Mikayla, panting slightly. I could tell he was entirely focused on tracking. He was taking in every whisper of a scent, every cracking twig, and every flicker of movement. His ears swiveled in every direction, picking up scrabbling in the thickets. Sometimes I think he's too intense, but I'd rather have a focused pack than not. Kayla brought up the rear, keeping alert for intruders and attackers. Ah, the always helpful Kayla.

I returned my focus to tracking the herd. I scented the air for a stronger scent and picked up one.

_Wait, I_ said, pricking my ears and signaling the pack to stop.

_You smell that?_

_Yeah, _Micheal replied, looking around, _I do._

_It's coming from up ahead, _Jake said, sprinting up the path.

We followed him up the trail a little ways before finding the source of the strong musky smell. A rutting patch made by a buck. The grass had been pawed bare, and the buck had urinated all over it.

_It's fresh, _Kayla commented.

I sniffed the patch and noticed a metallic smell mixed in with the musk. Blood. So, the buck was injured, making for an excellent target. Even if it was just a chipped hoof, it would make it easier for us to catch him.

_Guys, _I said looking up, _this buck is our target. There's blood in the patch so he's injured in some way. That means he'll be weaker than the others. We'll form a plan when we catch up with him. For now we'll keep tracking. Watch for rut patches and skinned and broken saplings. By the look of how high these broken branches are; he's old, he's big, he's clever, and he's dangerous. Keep alert, they could be anywhere._

Everyone nodded, and I took the lead up the path at a steady, stealthy walk. We walked for a few more minutes until I scented something new. It smelled like tree sap. I sniffed along the ground and found a puddle of it. More dripped down from above. I looked up and saw a broken, bleeding oak branch about six and a half feet off the ground that was four inches thick.

_Wow,_ I commented.

_That's one big important part of the description you left out, Jenny. He's strong and tall; too, _Kayla's ice blue eyes stared at the bleeding branch and then turned to me.

_Well, we must be extremely close, _Emily said, looking around warily.

_I think now would be a good time for that plan you mentioned earlier leader, _Michael retorted focusing his misty stare on me.

_Yeah,_ I said, _you're right. Get in a circle guys. _

_Now, _I said, sitting down,_ I want Jake and Michael to attack head on. They're the best fighters so they shouldn't have a problem._

Michael and Jake both gave a curt nod.

_Kayla, you're with me. We're going to attack him from the right and hopefully knock him over._

She gave a grunt of approval.

_Once we knock him over, I want Emily and Mikayla to hold him down. As soon as he hits the ground I want Kayla to hold his back legs, I'll hold his front legs, Mikayla hold the back of his neck, Emily his back, Jake the head. And then, I come to you Michael._

Michael met my eyes without blinking.

_You will make the kill. I think you are ready._

The actual kill is a big part of the ceremony. It's a rite of passage for newcomers to a pack. It shows faith that the newcomer can help support his/her pack without letting them down. It also keeps us from trying human blood. Animal blood is thin and dirty, unlike the rich, smooth, pure, silky human blood.

_I will do my best, _Michael said, never leaving my gaze, ever serious.

In the wolf world, meeting the eye of a higher ranking pack member is instant and harsh punishment. Michael's gaze, however, was purely human with no threat in it. For his inexperience, I tolerated it.

_Alright guys, _I said, _let's do this._

Jake took the lead this time, his dark pelt blending into the shadows. I followed behind him and everyone else filed in behind me. Briars tugged at my fur as I brushed past. As we walked, droppings dotted the ground and small tufts of deer fur were caught in the branches and thorns on either side of the trail. Soon, an opening appeared ahead on the path. I jogged ahead of Jake and stopped the pack. Ten eyes stared back at me questioningly.

_This way,_ I thought, motioning to go off the trail.

Everyone nodded or muttered in agreement. I led the way into the bushes to skirt around the clearing. Thorns and branches scratched my nose and eyes, but I pushed on. Finally, I came to a small opening surrounded by lush green holly bushes. Everyone file din behind me. Michael stopped on his way in and lifted his nose up to sniff the breeze blowing towards us. He closed his eyes, drawing in several scents at once. He brought his muzzle down and opened his eyes. We all looked at him expectantly.

_They're here, _he said,_ just outside the bushes to the North._

He gestured to our right. I walked over and poked my head through a gap in the holly bush and peered out of it.

In front of me a lush green meadow rolled in the wind. Wild flowers like lavender, daisies, violets, and brown-eyed susans grew in patches dotted around the field. A small rocky river ran across the western side of the meadow. Beyond the river, the field stretched all the way to snow-capped, purple mountains about five miles away. On the eastern side, the Golden Wood gave way to conifer trees with little undergrowth. Straight ahead the Golden Wood continued on for many miles. We weren't here to look at scenery though. We needed food. Right in front of us a herd of white-tailed deer grazed lazily, oblivious to the danger. Two does and two fawns grazed on the tender shoots of grass, hidden by the wildflowers, near the northern edge of the meadow. Two more does and a young buck (spike) walked slowly towards the river, stopping every now and again to eat delectable clover buds. Near the conifer trees a three-point buck courted a does by licking her gently. Then, in the direct center of the meadow, there was a twelve-point buck lying down in a patch of lavender. His eyes were glazed over in pain as he stood up and started to walk over towards the river. The acrid tang of blood hung in the air. The buck's hind leg had a gash about two inches long with blood slowly dripping out. This wasn't the cause of his pain though, the cut was clearly infected. Yellow puss oozed out, the sour smell reached me a hundred feet away. He limped up to the bank, and took a sip of cool refreshing water. When he was finished, he walked out into the slow current.

I felt sorry for him. It was pitiful. I would make sure he was killed quickly and put out of his misery.

I pulled my head back out of the bush, careful not to set it rustling.

_Alright, _I thought, _to positions. I want this to be a quick, clean kill. He's suffered enough. Jake, Michael, head to the west and position yourselves just above the river._

Jake nodded and Michael twitched his ear in acknowledgment.

_Kayla, we're going deep into the conifer forest, as not to be seen, and circling around to the North._

Kayla growled.

_Emily, Mikayla, stay here and jump the holly bush when he's down._

Mikayla blinked and Emily licked her lips.

_Let's move, _I commanded.

Jake and Michael trotted back towards the game trail to their positions.

I nodded to Kayla and headed east. A breeze blew the scent of a rival pack to me. Kayla stifled a snarl behind me. Five miles to the North the river turned abruptly East creating the border between us and another pack. If either of us strayed into the other's territory, punishment would come swift and brutally. Sometimes loners would stray into pack territories in the hopes of stealing a meal. They too are chased out. Although, there are times when hikers or campers stray into the moonlight and change. For some reason however, it has no effect on adults. Every morning and evening, we patrol for intruders or new pack members. Our pack, still new to the area, hasn't had a problem with either, yet.

I refocused myself to the hunt and realized that we were nearing the Golden Wood again. We had made it through the conifer forest and were heading west again. I merged closer to the meadow using the undergrowth for cover. I stopped behind a wilting clump of ferns and peered out between two fronds. The river gurgled about three yards to my right, heading into the forest. The older male still stood in the middle of the stream, letting the cool water soothe his pain. Directly across from me, I saw two pairs of dark, glowing eyes peering out of the holly bushes. Emily and Mikayla were ready. About thirty feet to the West, a small thicket of thistles and briars stood, with a pair of green eyes staring out at the herd. Jake and Michael were in position.

I pulled my head carefully out of the ferns and looked at Kayla. Her pale form shook with impatience while her ice blue eyes glittered with excitement. She let out a low whine. I nodded to her. We threw back our heads and howled. We poked our heads out of the ferns and saw all of the deer's heads pop up, suddenly alert and frightened.

Jake's low, rich howl sounded from the thicket along with Michael's. Emily's and Mikayla's howls came out as a series of half excited yelps and howls.

The herd remained motionless, unsure of where to run. One of the does snorted and trotted over to her fawn.

Suddenly, the thicket exploded as a black wolf and a timber wolf barged their way out. The herd turned and ran, their eyes round with terror and their white tails waving behind them as if they had surrendered to us before a battle begins.

The old male scrambled out of the river and half limped half ran with the herd. Soon, it became apparent he couldn't keep up. As the first deer reached the edge of the forest, he hadn't even made it halfway across the meadow.

Michael and Jake caught up to him, snarling and snapping at his hooves. They backed off a little though when the buck kicked out behind him, hard enough to easily crush a skull.

Soon the deer reached us. I let out a vicious growl and jumped out of the ferns with Kayla on my heels.

The buck snorted in fear and tried to change direction. Emily and Mikayla jumped the bushes and blocked his path. While he was distracted, Kayla and I gave mighty leaps and bowled him over. He started to flail his hooves wildly. I quickly leapt down for his front legs while Kayla dove for his hind legs. I clamped down hard on his left leg near his shoulder. Blood welled into my mouth and the deer squealed in pain. Kayla held onto his haunch. He flung his head around, breaking off one of his antlers. Blood gushed out of the opening in his head. Jake quickly secured his head by gripping his muzzle while Mikayla clamped down on the back of his neck. He started to thrash around, threatening to through us off, but Emily plopped down on his back, leaving him immobilized. The deer stopped fighting and lay still, knowing he was going to die. Michael trotted around and looked into the deer's eyes.

_Thank you my brother. Your spirit will live on in the stars, free to run without any danger and graze with no fear of starvation. Your strength and cleverness will live within your many sons and daughters, _he thought, projecting his thoughts into the buck's mind.

_The weighted prison of your body will remain behind to provide nourishment for my pack, while your run fit through the heavens._

Then, quick as a snake, Michael gripped the buck's jugular. The beast shuddered and closed his eyes. A whisper of a thought escaped the deer's mind.

_**Finally, **_it said. _**My pain is gone. I'm free.**_

He took one last trembling breath and there was the feeling of his soul leaving his body and all that was left was a corpse, motionless on the ground.

_You did it Michael! _Emily yipped. _You got the whole ceremony right!_

Michael was smothered with congratulations and praise. He scuffed the ground humbly with his paw.

_Ahh that was nothing._

_Yes it was!_ _No one's ever gotten the whole ceremony right before besides Jenny! _Kayla said, bouncing up and down.

That's when things started to go wrong.

_That was nice of you to do all the work for us, _a husky voice said.

Chapter 4


End file.
